


The Ordinary And The Extraordinary.

by mindcomber



Category: Hanover Street (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Making it count...Thrown together for a hell of a ride!Margret's P.O.V.





	The Ordinary And The Extraordinary.

...I had no choice. I had to let the two of you go.

The love I felt for you both, could never compare to that which you discovered between yourselves.

Having heard a full account of your time together, I was so torn and extremely jealous. That such strength of feeling between two human beings, was never intended for myself.

 

I shall always recall (so vividly) your exploits in that hay loft. I did not really wish to imagine the two of you (together in that way).

I am talking about the two of you, holding each other, kissing each other passionately, exploring each others bodies, sharing mutual fulfillment, born from extreme longing. Never wishing to let the other go.

Hearing that my husband was in your (very good hands) did not make the facts any easier to bare.

You may have pulled it off splendidly, but in doing so it served to pull the wool over my eyes.

You were both very brave, now I am forced to be.You are both alive, and will suvive. I on the other hand shall only feel half alive from this moment on.

Damn the war! Why did any of this have to happen at all!

I thought he had come to save me (it appears) he was sent to save you!

My only regret is that I was the one, left to walk away...

 

The End.


End file.
